


wait for me (to be back to you)

by iceylatte



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, bed talks, but yea, i cried writing the ending help, idek if its sad, jakehoon likes each other, jakehoon real, light angst ?, moon necklace : jake, on jake's birthday, side : wonki, sleepover, sun bracelet : sunghoon, sunghoon goes to canada, they were invited to ni-ki's house, two endings for this fic lmao, will post the option on twt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceylatte/pseuds/iceylatte
Summary: Jake and Sunghoon had a crush on each other, it grows more during the sleepover day."Promise me you'll be back soon, I'll wait for you even if it's a month, a year, or more than 5 years."
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	wait for me (to be back to you)

“Jake hyung, Sunghoon hyung you’re invited to the sleepover later this evening for the weekend summer vacation! Don’t be late or treat dinner,” the youngest of their gang, Ni-ki, showed up with a smile and a pat on his hyungs’ shoulders in the messy crowd by the school corridors.

“How about the time? “ Jake asked.

The younger one shouted “as usual, 7pm !” before going to search for Jungwon whose class is literally placed in the upper floor. Both of the 02z chuckle as they walk downstairs to the ground floor of the campus building, walking out towards the entrance of the campus. They talked about a lot, how Jake got called suddenly while dozing off, Sunghoon doing triple axel in PE and also some group works that are assigned today. Really, summer vacation shouldn’t have been this busy, no one thought assignments will come, not even Jake or Sunghoon. Most of the time, they won’t be placed in the same team for group work but lucky they are now, things can be easier since they have known each other for a while now. Talking about how Jake dozes off during Chemistry, he isn’t some science lover, he likes Physics is what makes him weird? People hate math so does Physics because it includes math, but Jake’s a math lover and Sunghoon’s a Science lover. Is this how god pairs them as best friends? Or is it fate? 

Usually, both of them don’t take the same path home whether by bus or walk but they still decided to walk home even though Jake lives on the other street. He gets happy and excited every time he accompanies Sunghoon home to make sure the younger one gets home safely. The reason why he got excited is because Sunghoon is not only the popular boy in school, but a person with a heartwarming heart that can melt everyone’s heart. The way he smiles makes him really cute and that’s what Jake fell in love with.

“Hyung, we’re here. Thank you!” Sunghoon smiled, plugging in the key and turning the doorknob.

“Hmm okay, take care see you later tonight!” Jake taps his phone, searching for the next bus arrival time.

“Usually it arrives in 10 minutes, so be fast and don’t just stand here. You still have to go home and get ready for tonight.”The taller light pushes the short brown haired.

“Talking about tonight, how are you going?” Jake asked, stopping his footsteps..

“I’ll find a way, Ni-ki lives far from here so I’ll be out early… unless you want to have coffee later with me maybe after shower and packing?“ Sunghoon suggested, squatting on the staircase of his house.

“Sure of course, why not? As usual, the café we go to all the time, 3pm?” Jake stated out the time and location, looking at the boy.

“Hmm okay, see you,” Sunghoon answered, they waved and Jake ran towards the bus stop so he won’t miss the bus, it’s gonna screw him up if he shows up late.

**# #**

Jake stood in front of Assiette Café, waiting for the younger to appear. He felt someone’s breathing behind him very near then he felt a pair of hands on his waist hugging him. The older felt his right shoulder got heavier so he turned, one centimeter near Sunghoon’s smooth cheeks, he wanna squish and kiss it. He held back, too bad. Jake turned himself to break the back hug, looking at the younger in front him. Sunghoon brushes Jake’s bangs and clips it with a small hair clip, he looks at the older and bend down a little, looking at the glossy lips, strawberry? His guess, of course who wouldn’t wanna try it? He wishes to do the same too. The black-haired boy smiled and stood up, adjusting his jacket a little. 

“How long have you been here?” Jake broke the silence between them.

“10 minutes.. around that?” The younger giggles. “Let’s go in, it’s getting cold,” Sunghoon said, twisting the doorknob and opening the door.

They sat inside of the café for almost an hour and a half, so they paid for themselves before leaving the shop. It's windy, freezing cold--both of them wore padding jackets that can be seen as comfy enough. Both of them took the cab to Ni-ki's house.

The car ride to the destination was really silent, Sunghoon was looking at the scenery outside while the car was moving. Jake started to doze off and ended up sliding his head from the headrest to Sunghoon's shoulders, making the boy kind of flinch a little. He moved himself a little so Jake could nap comfortably, placing his hand on the other's waist to let him move closer. The brown-haired boy snored so soundly, it sounds like he can finally sleep after a week of hell. He took out his phone from his bag and took several pictures with it, chuckling. What a long ride, that felt like 10 minutes had just passed. 

Ni-ki opens up the door after hearing sounds outside of his house, Sunghoon appears with Jake who is deep sleeping in his arms. How sweet, even Ni-ki gasped a little before welcoming the boys. The younger came out to help the older with Jake and his belongings, while Sunghoon stepped in the house and placed Jake down on the couch. After exchanging greetings with the Nishimura family, Jungwon popped out from the kitchen with 4 glasses of water. 

"So how will you guys decide the rooms?" Jungwon asked, gulping his water.

"Never thought of that but I'm sure Sunghoonie hyung wouldn't mind to share a room with Jake hyung, right?" Ni-ki winks at the older.

Sunghoon laughed softly, "of course I won't mind it." 

"So that's decided! Jungwonnie hyung will share a room with me and Sunghoonie hyung with Jake hyung!" Ni-ki clapped and helped Jungwon with his bag.

Sunghoon carried Jake upstairs to the room, he opened the door revealing a queen sized bed. They're gonna squeeze in one bed for a night, in the same room breathing the same air. He would really hide himself under a blanket right now if Jake is awake. He placed the brown-haired boy on the right side of the bed and covered him with a blanket but unfortunately he whined a little, and woke up from his beauty sleep. 

“Where are we?” He asked, vision blurry.

“Ni-ki’s house. You fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up so.. and anyways we are sharing the same room and Jungwon is sharing one with Ni-ki.” Sunghoon answered, settling his stuff down on the desk. 

“The room sure looks like a hotel room..” Jake touched the bed, the other just nodded.

Sunghoon sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his phone. God, he looks so pretty even if it's just his back facing Jake. He crawled from where he was sitting in the center to behind Sunghoon. He back hugged the younger like how he did earlier outside the cafe, the younger not flinching, but leaning backwards, making the boy lose his balance a little. He turned himself face to face with the older, then cherished his red tomato cheeks. “ _You look so gorgeous,_ ” Sunghoon spoke with a soft tone. The scenario right now is just them looking at each other, until a smirk appeared on Jake’s face. 

“ _Really?_ ”

Sunghoon nodded, he leaned forward a little trying to close the gap between him and the older, suddenly someone knocked on the room door. Sunghoon immediately stands up acting like nothing has happened earlier. He opened the door and saw Ni-ki’s mother with a bag in hand, wearing a pretty dress with rose scent perfume looking like she’s going out for a party or attending a ceremony. 

“Oh a pretty boy! Did I disturb you? Riki is out with his other friend and I think he’ll be back anytime soon so please tell him that I went out, also I cooked dinner for you boys too so I’ll get going!” Ni-ki’s mother looked rushed so she bowed and left. Sunghoon bowed in respect and closed the room door. “So where were we?” 

Jake stares at the other boy, “Sunghoon.. Are you the Park Sunghoon I know?” Jake’s heart pounds, and feels like it’s gonna explode anytime. Sunghoon smiled and patted the older’s head, “What do you think, _Jaeyunnie?_ ” and make his way out of the room. He never thought he liked someone who’s actually a good flirt, also the campus crush. Sunghoon’s five senses are perfect, and he gives out a refreshing vibe whenever he goes. Sunghoon was a quiet boy, but to people that knew him, he is the type of person who had a lot in mind and a very creative boy. He may look like an introvert, still everyone falls in love. Jake had a lot of thoughts, what makes he think about the Sunghoon earlier? Is that really Sunghoon? He doesn’t look like someone who flirts.. Too much crossed over Jake’s tiny brain.

The brown-haired boy walked out from his room, making his way downstairs and saw Ni-ki and Jungwon playing Nintendo Switch on the television. There is no sign where Sunghoon went after leaving the room earlier than him. “Hey Jungwon, have you seen Sunghoon?” Jake asked, probably very awkward since he isn’t that close with Jungwon. “Sunghoon hyung? He’s in the backyard.. NO LET ME WIN THIS MATCH YOU DUMBASS!” Jungwon yells, making the youngest of all flinch and laugh. Jake gave Jungwon a very confused look even though the other doesn’t even bother to look for a second, he remembers that Jungwon said Sunghoon was in the backyard so he decided to cross over the two youngest and slide open the sliding door, revealing a backyard with a private swimming pool and some pots of flowers as decorations. It must be one of the Nishimura family's favorite hobby of planting flowers, one of them is phalaenopsis orchid. It makes the backyard eye-catching and pretty, even if it's just a very simple plant there. 

“Jake, do you know phalaenopsis orchid?”

“No but why?”

“Orchids represent love, luxury, beauty and strength.. I bet NI-ki’s mom loves flowers very much, because they are so healthy.”

“Ahhh I see. I agree with your second sentence too, they are so beautiful,” Jake took a closer look, replying to Sunghoon’s sentence. 

“..Just like you,” Sunghoon mumbles.

“What do you say?” 

“Oh, I’m hungry also it’s getting dark, so let’s head in. The boys gotta eat too,” Sunghoon answered something else to avoid being embarrassing. 

**##**

Dinner time passed quickly as usual, the boys headed upstairs for a hot shower and gathered in Ni-ki’s room to have fun, the point of the sleepover! Four of them wore matchy pajamas that they bought in the last two weeks, how adorable. They played several games from the basics as in rock, scissors and paper to card games and head on to board games. “This is getting boring, come on! Let’s play something better,” Ni-ki said, placing his head on Jungwon’s shoulders and Jake made a disgusted face which got Sunghoon’s attention and laughed. “What’s funny?!” Jake turned to Sunghoon. “You’re ugly and cute at the same time I cannot help but to laugh, what’s your reaction to the couple in front of us?” Sunghoon bursted out a laughter that makes the younger follow too, mark the point- the couple. “Wonie hyung, what’s funny!?” “You’re uglee and cute at the same time I cannot help but to laugh,” The two boys teased the olders, laughing together. 

“Okay settle down, how about we play Truth or Dare?” Jungwon suggests.

“That boring game?” Jake raised his eyebrow.

“Nah it’s not boring at all when you have us,” Sunghoon wrapped his hand over Jake’s shoulder, smiling.

“Sunghoon hyung is right!! Truth or Dare won’t be boring as long as you have us playing along!” Ni-ki smirks, looks like he got everything prepared to play the game. He took a pencil from his desk and placed it on the floor. He spins the pencil and it stops at Sunghoon, who’s sitting opposite him.

“Hyung!! Truth or Dare?” Ni-ki said, filling with joy, waiting for an answer from the other.

“I’ll go with dare, let me see what you have.”

“Dare.. Staring contest with Jake hyung for 30 seconds! The one who blinks will kiss the winner’s cheek.”

“Deal, Jake look at me.” Sunghoon turned, facing Jake who's himself covered very red, probably very awkward. “You’re gonna do great, trust me,” He smiled and the dare starts.

Time tick-tocking, it was a very silent deal. Jungwon and Ni-ki went to prepare snacks and drinks, leaving the two boys staring at each other in the room. There is only the sound of the fan spinning, breezing wind outside the window. A short 30 seconds felt so long, it looks like 1 minute or longer than that. Sunghoon flips his hair, wow so attractive. 

Tick tock.. 10 seconds left.

Jake couldn’t hold much longer, his eyes felt heavy as he blinked..

_He lost._

Right timing the couples have come in, Sunghoon won in relief and Jake who breaks down while rubbing his eyes. :Seems like I earned a kiss from someone,” Sunghoon winked at Jake, making the other fluttered.

_I can do this, maybe I can’t. I’m literally gonna kiss my crush! What to do.. What to do.._

“Earth to Jake. Sim Jaeyun please wake up from your beauty dream,” Ni-ki calls, waving his hands in front of the other’s eyes.

“Huh? Ah oh yea.. yea.”

Jake grabs Sunghoon’s face and turns to his cheeks, closing his eyes and leaning forward the younger. He placed a warm kiss on the other’s cheeks and felt like that minute had stopped. Sunghoon smiled, sitting back before continuing the next few rounds. The night went fast and after a few turns, Jake and Sunghoon greeted the two youngest and left the room. 

**##**

Sunghoon sat down on the left side of the bed, reading some story books that were placed on the small table beside him. He played some soft music to calm the atmosphere while Jake was scrolling Twitter though his phone. They were really quiet, and it has been 10 minutes since they just settled down themselves until Sunghoon closes the book and turns to Jake who gave up from scrolling Twitter to watching some puppy videos on Youtube. “Puppy videos?” Sunghoon sticks closer to Jake and stares at the older’s phone. “Y-yea,wait why are you sticking near me!?” Jake hides his phone behind him, slowly falling back until his head ends up on the pillow. Sunghoon lean on Jake’s shoulders, “Hyung, let’s have a great night talk tonight,” he said, playing with Jake’s fingers like his a 4th grade counting one.. two.. three…. Jake let out a chuckle and riffles Sunghoon’s black soft hair, do be looking like couples, like how Jake always wanted to be with Sunghoon, hoping to get some attention from him, even a little, 1% he doesn’t even mind. Listening to Jake’s heartbeat beating at a normal speed, listening to his breath feels like his breath is talking to the other’s. Once again, wind blows and the two young boys who were _almost_ cuddling each other, silent. 

“So hoonie, what are we gonna talk about?” Jake asked, sitting up a little bit to let the younger lean comfortably. 

“Do you have a crush?” Sunghoon asked, the other haven’t even try to answer but yet he continues,

“Because I do, and I don’t know how to feel.”

Jake looked at the younger, staring into his shiny eyes. His eyes look like a whole universe. 

“Tell me something about your crush then,” Jake finally speaks, heart pounding a little faster than usual. _So he had a crush already? Does my love for him really gonna end here, like when he speaks?_

“Jake are you okay?” Sunghoon asked, and the other just nodded pretending everything’s okay.

“So, I think you know this person. He’s cool and basically shorter than me by almost one centimeter or two? He’s older than me, not much but I really admire him because he’s such a sweetheart.” Sunghoon stopped. He realized Jake was dreaming so he turned himself a bit and waved his hand until Jake came back to reality. Jake looked at Sunghoon, Sunghoon looked at Jake; both looking at each other, staring in each other’s universe. Jake’s eyes are slightly dark brown big, Sunghoon’s black and small. The younger leaned closer, hugging the older’s waist and placed his head back onto the boy’s chest, feeling his heart beating slowly as he breathed. “How about you tell me your crush too? Our Jakey must have someone in heart, right? Your heart is as pure as milk, cute and intelligent there will be someone who’s suitable waiting for you,” Sunghoon said as he held Jake’s hands, intertwining them to his. Jake gulped a little, shaking his head “Sunghoon-ah, I don’t have one,” lies. Why would he even do so? Scared to get rejected, or scared to confess? Even Jake doesn’t know too.

“Oh I'll take back what I said then, but hyung.. _Can I get a forehead kiss?_ ” Sunghoon asked, moving his bangs a little to expose his forehead for a kiss. Even though he doesn't know if the other agrees or not, maybe he won’t beg for one but to ask more than twice. Jake doesn’t hesitate much, placing a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead. Sunghoon felt like the mission had been accomplished and at the same time earned a kiss from who he loves the most, a secret. “Good night _my hoonie_ ,” Jake said, yawning and pulling the blanket up to his chest. “Sleep well and good night too Jakey.” Sunghoon turned and let his back facing the older who slept soundly, he purchased two accessories online and placed the order. He put down his phone, getting out of bed and looking at the skies with countless stars. “Hope it won’t be too late, hmm?” Sunghoon said to himself, turned back still seeing that the older was sleeping. He washed his face in the bathroom, and went to bed. 

**##**

They went to school together in the morning one day after summer vacation, Sunghoon hasn't been talking to Jake the whole ride to school. Even though Jake tries to approach the taller boy, he just smiled and walked away. It happens to be the same situation since the end of summer vacation, Jake tried to reach Sunghoon any way, phone calls or going to his house; but nothing seems to work. Sunghoon has been busy packing, cleaning and sometimes he even forgot to reply to Ni-ki about the upcoming events. He had been planning so many even before the sleepover, it was one of the bucket lists Sunghoon wanted to clear out before he moved. Being able to look at Jake one last time and talk to him was one of Sunghoon’s special memories so he wanted to keep it and please his best friend Ni-ki to hold the sleep over. 

_It was November 14; the day before Jake’s birthday, the present arrived._ Sunghoon placed them into another box with a ribbon. He wrote Jake’s name on it and put it in his backpack. He let out a relief, “The day ended, finally. Thank you for everything and every minute we spend, Jaeyun.”

** _November 15, Jake’s 18th birthday._ **

Jake stopped by Sunghoon’s house door, pressing the doorbell non-stop, hoping for someone to come out and open it. He dialed the boy’s number..

_T_ _he number you dialed can’t be reached. Please leave a message after a “ding” sound._

“Park Sunghoon, where even the fuck are you ?” Jake dialed the same number over and over again, but it seems to have failed him by hearing the same sentence. He stood up from the staircase and took his small paper bag, took a bus ride to Lotus Park. It's near where Ni-ki lives, and also where he and Sunghoon promised to meet on this day, to celebrate his birthday. It was a long ride, like how they went to Ni-ki’s house for a sleepover party. He looked outside the bus window, a clear sky with beautiful clouds and sun shining down the city.

Jake stepped out from the bus, making his way towards the park. Something that makes him excited is he hopes that Sunghoon isn’t home because he took the earliest bus to the park and waited for him. He was about to step in then.

_Ni-ki appeared, wearing jogging fits.. and a letter on his hand._

“Sunghoon hyung was right! He said you’ll be here anytime so I stayed here for almost 2 hours waiting for you hyung. You have to be quick, go to the airport now,” Ni-ki said, out of breath and handed the letter to Jake.

“Why am I going to the airport!? Isn’t Sunghoon here?” Jake asked. What a stupid question.

“Sim Jaeyun? Hello? Are you out of mind right now? Sunghoon is in the airport right now I assume, he left 30 minutes ago,” Ni-ki held both of his knees, panting. Jake just said thank you and ran all the way to the bus stop.

_What the hell._

He caught up to the bus that goes to the direction, which is Incheon Airport. He found a place to sit, probably the front place, and caught a breath. He reads the letter, heartfelt and broken. Sunghoon did not plan this all, and never would but everything comes in a blink of an eye. His mom made him study in Canada, even way before he transferred to where he studies right now. To make it specific, his mom just wants the best of Park Sunghoon, the success so Sunghoon can continue the Park Family business ; make it short, it's just the god sake of his parents. In their eyes, the only son may be important to them, but looking at his parents made him sit on a plane and fly to Canada with them.

**# #**

_Flight to Canada at 12:00pm please move to gate C15 with your boarding pass. Repeat. Flight to-_

Sunghoon got up from his seat, adjusting his bucket hat as he took his backpack from the seat and pulled up the luggage, walking towards the gate that was informed by the system. He walked passed the crowd, and way before he was about to step in and wait for his boarding flight, someone shouted his name from afar.

“Park Sunghoon!” The taller looked back, it was..

_Jake._

“Jake?” He felt so nervous and very shaky, he was about to tremble and cry.

“Sunghoon! Where are you going? Why did you never tell me?” Jake faked crying, so cute.

“I don’t want you to worry, I have to leave Korea,” Sunghoon pulled Jake for a hug. “Also it wasn’t my wish to, it was my parents. They want me to be there, I wanna reject too but as the only son of the Park family I had to.” He ruffles Jake’s brown hair, making Jake let out very silent whimper noise.

“Hoonie I real-“

_Flight to Canada is boarding now. Repeat, flight to Canada is boarding now._

“That’s your flight. You have to go now.” Jake let go of Sunghoon and adjusted himself, forget about what he was gonna say.

“Hmm yea, we should meet by the end of the year though. Wait for me okay?” Sunghoon smiled.

“Sure, penguin. Safe flight.” Jake returned a smile, but Sunghoon seems to like not going to board but instead pulled Jake for a short kiss. A very kiss, that makes Jake feel long.

“I love you so much, make sure to stay healthy too,” Sunghoon placed another kiss on Jake’s forehead ; “Happy 18th birthday, my love. To answer what you were gonna say, we should be dating right now. Remember to call me or text me back, I’ll miss you a lot. I love you.” He placed a gift on Jake’s hand, turned and left to board the plane, leaving Jake alone outside the boarding gate.

 _“I love you too hoonie, I’ll miss you and thank you so much for everything that makes it feel very unreal.”_ Jake opened the gift, it was a moon necklace. He then noticed Sunghoon’s sun bracelet on the other’s wrist, so he expected it as a gift ( _so every time he looks at it under the daylight, the sun will be the existence of his boyfriend, supporting him and more_ ). Looking at how the sun living far away from the moon, just like how Jake’s sun (Sunghoon) would be continuing his studies in Canada while Sunghoon’s moon (Jake) would be staying in Korea to continue his life as a student and an responsible son of Sim family. He stepped out of the airport, putting on his earphones while looking at the sky, it was Sunghoon’s airline, how he hope to see Sunghoon smiling right now in the plane, smiling brighter than the sun.

_"Promise me you'll be back soon, I'll wait for you even if it's a month, a year, or more than 5 years."_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm glad you finished reading to the end! did you tear up or did you just feel sad? ive been doing this since february and only get to show it now so sorry for the delay but i hope you do enjoy it! as i mentioned there was two endings for this fic, please go to @/lcvrgyu under the post and read it! the ending was chosen from a poll i made almost long ago, so i hope this is it! do tell me how do you feel, have a nice day and i'll be back with any txt or enhypen fics that you wish to read <3


End file.
